Find the greatest common divisor of $7!$ and $(5!)^2.$
Solution: $$ \begin{array}{rcrcr} 7! &=& 7 \cdot 6 \cdot 5 \cdot 4 \cdot 3 \cdot 2 \cdot 1 &=& 2^4 \cdot 3^2 \cdot 5^1 \cdot 7^1 \\ (5!)^2 &=& (5 \cdot 4 \cdot 3 \cdot 2 \cdot 1)^2 &=& 2^6 \cdot 3^2 \cdot 5^2 \\ \text{gcd}(7!, (5!)^2) &=& 2^4 \cdot 3^2 \cdot 5^1 &=& \boxed{720} \end{array} $$